User talk:BahamutX978
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Florence.png page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! J two (talk) 06:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) U.U. The page for U.U. can be found here. It is pretty rough as it is and seeing as how I have not read that particular manga I'm relying on you to fill it out some more. As I was going through this I checked out some of the other pages from Renya of Darkness and I see that they are all in pretty bad shape so I will be reading the manga as soon as I get some free time and hopefully I will be able to help in improving all of those articles. Thank you and keep up the good work! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][talk:J two| •''[talk• ]] 04:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Merge articles for Mesh and Tengu Done. Could you take a look at it to see if there is anything else that should be removed, added, or modified. Thanks. 08:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Help with Oldrin Zeovn page I cannot for the life of me figure out what Oldrin Zevon's outfit is when it comes to her original appearance. I did the best I could to make sure that the page was up-to-date and not riddled with BS, but where the Oldrin Zevon page currently stands is beyond my abilities since I cannot fully understand what Oldrin's first outfit is supposed to be. Could you help with the page? DokutaFutomimi (talk) 16:14, July 12, 2015 (UTC) atb and AD difference Revolution Year calculation: 2017-228=1789, French Republic Calendar was started on 1792. Year 1 is 1792-1793. Year 228 is 2019-2020 A.D. It's sure 55 B.C. is pre-a.t.b. They thought that 55 BC as 1 atb setting on 2008. Recent setting is newer. Windywalk (talk) 15:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: World History page Hi, Bahamut, could you participate in the discussion on my talk page. I would like to hear your thoughts on it. Thanks! 07:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) So do you think Akito the Exiled should be considered canon? 03:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Pre and first year of the a.t.b. Below linked site is glossary of Code Geass, the page is a.t.b. (Koureki) http://geass.g.hatena.ne.jp/keyword/%E7%9A%87%E6%9A%A6 ブリタニアの祖となるケルトの一部族が、カエサルによるガリア遠征（前58-51年）を撃退し、アウグストゥス帝時代（前27-後14年）に部族が独立した年を元年とする。 元年：アルウィン1世によるローマ撃退・部族独立 (アルウィン1世 is Celtic King Eowyn) Help to translate them and rewrite on World History article. Windywalk (talk) 17:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Rights Since, you and Windy have been quite active in this wiki for a while, would you like to gain rollback rights for this wiki? 04:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Users with "rollback" right are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. So would you be willing to gain these rights? 05:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Rollback rights have been given. 05:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Europia United I went ahead to rename the page. [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di''']] 13:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Bahamut I created a much better template for KMF pages called KMF Info Box Final, please use it for the new KMF pages/update the old ones. Check the Alexander Type-02 Ryo new page and give me feedback. Balofo (talk) 01:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Page Rename of Alexander Type-02 Done! By the way, are you interested in becoming an admin of this wiki? 07:45, March 30, 2016 (UTC) He doesn't, but I want Balofo (talk) 18:16, March 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Admin Offer It's just that I'm not very active these days so if a vandal or spammer were to appear, I may not be available to deal with it. You've been a great a contributor, and an active and trusted user. Aside from you, I can't think of any other worthy candidate. 09:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Then do your job and format the new template. Do something about the shitposting that's constant Balofo (talk) 12:37, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for accepting the offer. I've give you the rights! 07:43, April 3, 2016 (UTC) By the way, how do I delete links? The old AI-Alexander link is obsolete with the new Alexander Drone page. --BahamutX978 (talk) 20:15, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Correct name for the EU I would like to bring this matter to your attention, as seen in the Europia talk page. Jroa (talk) 00:23, April 17, 2016 (UTC)